mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mount
thumb|right|250px|Boxart for Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword. Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword is the second sequel to Mount&Blade, ''released by TaleWorlds Entertainment. ''With Fire and Sword is based on a historical fiction novel of the same title by Polish author Henryk Sienkiewicz and set in the 17th century Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. The playable factions are Poland, Ukraine, Russia, Sweden and the Crimean Khanate. Because of its advanced timeline, many things have changed from the past games. Setting With Fire & Sword is set in the war-torn lands of 17th Century Eastern Europe. Join the fight for freedom, domination, or riches as 5 battling nations battle for control over their destinies. Factions 'The Kingdom of Sweden' - Wealthy, neutral, and ever powerful, The Kingdom of Sweden patiently waits to conquer the losing side of the Russian Polish conflict with an army of dreaded dragoons and musketeers. -This Faction most closely resembles the Kingdom of the Nords in the previous Mount and Blade games. 'Cossack Hetmanate' The Cossack Hetmanate, a Ukrainian state comprised of wild-spirited independent fighters lead by Hetman Bohdan Chmielnicki. The Cossacks fight against Poland for their freedom. Cossack leader Hetman Bohdan is forced to seek help from Russia in order to combat the Polish threat. Together the Cossack Hetmanate and Tsardom of Moscow march on the Polish Republic. -This Faction most closely resembles the Kingdom of the Rhodoks in the previous Mount and Blade games. 'Polish Commonwealth' - The Polish Republic also known as the Polish-Lithuanian Republic. The Polish Republic is famed for its majestic Winged cavalry. And while it possesses a rich army it is fragile, which could ultimately lead to the Polish Republic's demise. -This Faction most closely resembles the Kingdom of Swadia in the previous Mount and Blade games. 'The Tsardom of Moscovites' Born again in this new age of fire and sword. Russia sees itself under a powerful dynasty of Tsars bent on reclaiming land lost to the Polish Republic. The Tsardom of Moscow is truly a force to be reckoned with as it has a vast army of well equipped troops. -This Faction most closely resembles the Kingdom of the Vaegirs in the previous Mount and Blade games. 'Crimean Khanate' A kingdom caught in-between shifting alliances. The Khanate has been shielded from both the Tsardom of Moscow and the Polish Republic, but soon may find itself vulnerable and desperate. The Crimean Khanate may be forced to betray the Cossack Hetmanate and take its lightening fast army of mounted bowmen elsewhere. -This Faction most closely resembles the Khergit Khanate in the previous Mount and Blade games. 'Founding Your Own Kingdom' There are several ways to start a kingdom for yourself and they are similar to the ones in Mount&Blade: Warband. One way is to become a member of an already existing faction and capturing a castle or a town which you will not be granted by the faction leader. When this happens you can choose to denounce your current oath and leave your faction. This will result in your new faction becoming a rebel faction for that faction. When you have become a rebel for a faction it is a good idea to find the claimant for that faction and proceed to persuade the lords of the original faction to join yours instead. This way works exactly the same as it does in Mount&Blade: Warband. ''However this will not make you king/queen of the new kingdom. Instead you will become the marshal and the claimant will become the new faction leader. Gameplay The game is similar to its predecessors, with quests, earning trust, and gathering an army of followers. You will be able to build universities to train recruits, blacksmiths to forge weapons, and banks with optional loans will also be featured, along with bounties should you fail to pay back your debts. you can even steal items. As the date is set in a later time period as well as based on real-world events, there will also be firearms. These weapons will be very powerful, but take a long time to reload, aren't very accurate, and have small amounts of ammunition, meaning your sword and bow are not yet obsolete. Explosives, such as grenades, will also appear. Castle sieges will have some new tactics as well; bribing a guard to grant you entry, poisoning the water supply, or even blowing a hole in the walls. You can also find new people such as tavern visitors and east mercenaries. The training camp has been replaced with a mercenaries camp and marriage is no longer an option. In Villages you can only recruit weak troops, but you can hire better troops in mercenaries camps and improve them there with better armor and weapons. The castles now also have taverns and can be upgraded with universities and traders. Walking around the towns, villages and castles will reveal a far larger game environment, which could prove to lag on lower end PCs. The castle seiges have become far more difficult by force, so bribing a guard or poisoning the water supply is essential. In the sieges, muskets are lethal enough to kill a heavily armoured unit in one hit, so running into enemy fire (like in mount and blade, or mount and blade warband) is an act that can get you killed much quicker. The warfare is altered greatly. For example, you have the choice of building a 'wagenburg'. A wagenburg is a 'U' shaped barricade, which can be jumped over by horses, but forces infantry to circle the baricade. In an open world war, the best tactic is to wait until you reach a close range and then fire all your army's muskets. Firing a musket from far range can give a chance of hitting the enemy before they hit you, but it isn't very accurate, and it takes time to reload. Though a way to avoid the long reload is to buy a pistol, which can be reloaded on the move. Possibly the biggest addition is the grenade. A primitive grenade that can kill a cluster of enemies, but is very expensive. This replaces older throwing weapons, and as of now "Power Throw" no longer exists, being replaced with Grenade Throwing skill. Guns replace the old effect of using your throwing weapons as a melee by preforming the same action. The Heroes The table below lists all of the heroes available to the player. The 'Skills' column shows each Hero's best skills. Books '''Books' can be very useful in Mount & Blade. Their primary purpose is to give free boosts to your skills and attributes without having to level up. You can purchase them from Book Merchants, in the taverns of towns and castles. Some books simply provide bonuses to your skills while they are in your inventory. You do not have to read them, but losing the book will result in losing the skill bonus and the effect does not stack if you find more than one (if you're a lucky student that started with one). The second kind of book must be read, but the skill bonus is permanent. In order to read a book, you must go to the camp menu and "select a book to read". You will then read this book whenever you are resting, such as when you have set up camp, or are staying in a tavern. Once the book is finished, you will get a boost to a certain skill or attribute. Bonuses can't pass the 10 level limit of skills, so make sure you only level up to 9 the skills of books you intend to read or equip. Bonuses of inventory books don't stack and you can only read each book type once. Crafted Items 'One-Handed Weapons' Price: 19800 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedSaber19800.jpg Price: 25200 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedDamascussteelSaber25200.jpg Price: 28800 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedRapier28800.jpg Price: 32400 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedBroadsword32400.jpg Price: 36000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedCzekan36000.jpg 'Two-Handed Weapons' Price: 27000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedMace27000.jpg Price: 54000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedTwo-handedSword54000.jpg 'Bows' Price: 25200 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/TatarBow25200.jpg Price: 45000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedBow45000.jpg 'Muskets' Price: 45000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedTurkishMusket45000.jpg Price: 50400 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedEuropeanMusket50400.jpg 'Carbines' Price: 27000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedCarabine27000.jpg Price: 81000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Double-barreledDutchCarabine81000.jpg 'Pistols' Price: 21600 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedPistol21600.jpg Price: 28800 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/DutchPistol28800.jpg Price: 99000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Double-barreledMiqueletPistol99000.jpg Price: 126000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Double-barreledDutchPistol126000.jpg 'Armors' Price: 72000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedYushman72000.jpg Price: 72000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedHussarArmor72000.jpg Price: 81000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedMirrorArmor81000.jpg Price: 90000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedArmor90000.jpg Price: 108000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedBlackArmor108000.jpg 'Helmets' Price: 27000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedTatarHelmet27000.jpg Price: 36000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedMorion36000.jpg Price: 50400 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedReiterHelmet50400.jpg Price: 54000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedNobleHelmet54000.jpg Price: 63000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Hand-craftedHussarHelmet63000.jpg Price: 81000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/Armet81000.jpg 'Horses''' Price: 90000 http://i1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff415/krzychu1990eg/ThoroughbredHorse90000.jpg Types of troops Militia: the weakest troops wich can be recruited from villages or commanders. Infantry: medium troops wich can only be recruited from Infantry commanders. Guards: high level troops wich can only be recruited from a Guard commander. Mercenery: elite troops wich can be recruited from mercenery camps or from a Mercenery commander. *Commanders are found in castles/cities by going to the option "go to town center". You must be a lord/vassal of that faction to access the commanders. External links* Polish trailer 23:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Games